Master Serum
'Summary' The Master Serum 'is a serum that is created when you combine all four serums from the branches, and the Madrigals' clues, in the right proportions. These are expressed by "portions". One portion is one ounce. It is also very lethal. How It's Created The first four branches have a serum (Madrigals do not have a serum, however the Madrigals do have clues that aren't in the other branches serums, and are needed to prevent the side effects Gideon Cahill felt in Vespers Rising). The serum contains the various Clues of the branch. Drinking the serum will give the person all the qualities of the branch. In The Sword Thief, it is thought that the clues combined were capable of turning lead into gold. However, in The Emperor's Code, it is revealed that the serum grants the abilities of all the Cahill branches: strategy/plotting, ingenuity, athleticism/perseverence, and artistic ability/cleverness. In Into the Gauntlet, Isabel Kabra obtains all the clues from the teams and makes the serum, but Amy destroys it. The first part of the formula states For Gideon Cahill's serum one portion = one ounce Start with one portion water. Add 1/8 portion of each ingredient on the list given to Luke Cahill. Add 1/16 portion of each ingredient originally told to Jane Cahill. Then add 1/24 portion of each ingredient learned by Katherine Cahill. Add 1/32 portion of each ingredient taken by Thomas Cahill. Then add 1/7 portion of each balancing ingredient . Finally mix concoction until it turns a glowing emerald color. Use It makes the person who drinks it more intelligent, powerful, artistic, and ruthless. It combines and intensifies the traits of all four branches; it is essentally taking all four branch serums at once, (but presumably even more intensified), and makes that person almost superhuman. It makes people effectively perfection, which was one of the main pursuits of alchemy. 'Side Effects The Master Serum does in fact do what it was created for: to cure and prevent the plague of the late 1400's and early 1500's. Even though the Black Death has stopped spreading, the Serum remains invaluable because curing the plague isn't the only thing it does. However, due to the need for secrecy it was never put into the market by Gideon. Gideon Cahill is the only one who has taken it. The Serum almost killed him after using it in Vespers Rising, this was due to the absence of certain ingreediants. Those are now known as the Madrigal Clues Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Ekaterina Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Branch Serums Category:Clues Category:Online Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Janus Clues Category:Madrigal Clues Category:Lucian Clues Category:Tomas Clues Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Iron Solute Category:Silk Category:Rosemary Category:Calcium Category:Blood Category:Cocoa Category:Copper Category:Clover Category:Aloe Category:Amber Category:Tungsten Category:Gold Category:Myrrh Category:Water Category:Mace Category:Serum Formula Category:Sulfur Category:Vespers Category:Quartz Category:Iodine Category:Hydrogen Category:Uranium Category:Mercury Category:Vespers Category:Phosphorus Category:Cobra Venom Category:Zinc Category:Lead Category:Magnesium Category:Silver Category:Mint Category:Pearl Category:Bone Category:Wormwood Category:Master Serum Category:Honey Category:Lily Category:Salt Category:Pepper Category:Platinum Category:Barley Category:Vinegar Category:Cards Category:Clues Category:Vespers Category:Vespers